Changing Roles
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Carnaval se acerca y quedan pocos días para tenerlo todo listo. ¿Qué elegirá Natsu para la fiesta? ¿Qué hará Lucy al enterarse de lo que el chico lleva en mente?


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**N/A:** Aquí me encuentro de con mi tercer fic de esta serie. Tengo en mente escribir varios capítulos, pero como siempre, eso se verá conforme vayan sucediendo los acontecimientos. He de agradecer a todos las personas que están leyendo mis otros fics y también por sus alertas y reviews. ¿Que sería de un escritor si nadie le da a conocer que le leen? ;)

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**~~Changing roles~~**

**Capítulo 1: Opuesto**

Tan solo quedaba una semana para que llegase el día de carnaval. Todo el gremio se encontraba alegre preparando y comprando todo lo que sería necesario para ese día. Por un lado se encontraba Mirajane con las mujeres haciendo una lista para lo que serían la comida y cena de esa noche, mientras otro pequeño grupo trabajaba manualmente en los adornos para el lugar. El tema de este año que todos tenían que tener en cuenta a la hora de disfrazarse estaba colgado en un corcho al lado de las peticiones de misión.

Era el segundo año que elegían algo así para hacer más divertida la fiesta y que tuvieran algo en qué pensar para ser originales, no servía cualquier cosa.

Lucy entró al Gremio y tras saludar se dirigió a la mesa dónde sus amigos se encontraban. Gray estaba ya sin ropa discutiendo a gritos con Natsu, mientras Erza y Wendy hablaban tranquilamente. Se sentó al lado de la pequeña y miró a los chicos suspirando.

-No hay día que no lo paséis discutiendo. ¿No os cansáis?

-¡No! –gritaron ambos mirando furiosos a la chica. Luego se señalaron y gritaron –¡Él ha empezado!

-Claro que sí, siempre la culpa la tiene el otro… -les contestó la rubia dejando de prestarles atención y dirigiéndose esta vez a Erza. -¿Por qué están hoy así?

-Han colocado ya el tema de carnaval de este año y Gray ha intentado darle ejemplos a Natsu sobre ello, pero como siempre pasa, han querido los dos tener la razón y han terminado así.

-Oh, vaya.

-Luucyyy –la chica escuchó su nombre y al girar la cabeza vio a la pequeña Levy saludándole con la mano junto a Gazelle en el muro de corcho.

Se levantó sonriente y caminó hasta donde estaban los dos. Tras saludarla, la peliazul le señaló un papel y Lucy lo observó. "Opuesto" era lo único que había escrito en él. Recordó la palabra mentalmente y dialogó un rato con su amiga. Gazelle les miraba molesto y a menudo interrumpía la conversación para que Levy terminase de hablar y se marchase con él. A la cuarta queja Levy pidió disculpas a la rubia murmurando un "_Lo siento, no tiene remedio_" y se marchó junto con el Dragon Slayer. Lucy permaneció allí parada pensando en la bonita pareja que hacían hasta que vio como el resto del grupo se le acercaba.

-¿Has leído ya la hoja? –le preguntó alegre Wendy.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que puede interpretarse de muchas maneras diferentes.

-Claramente la cuestión es elegir la adecuada para ser la mejor y ganar el concurso que habrá en la fiesta. –dijo seriamente Erza como si se tratase de la más seria de las competiciones.

-Pues yo aún no sé de que disfrazarme. –comentó Gray.

-Opuesto…Opuesto… ¡Natsu y tú lo tenéis muy fácil! Disfrazaros el uno del otro. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¡Antes muerto! –gritaron ambos lanzándole una fría mirada.

-V-vale. –la rubia bajó la mirada asustada.

Dejaron de hablar del tema y los cinco junto con los dos exceed se fueron a una misión. Antes de caer la noche ya la habían terminado. Tenían que encontrar un gremio oscuro que estaba conspirando contra una pequeña aldea y entregar a los integrantes al consejo. Todo había marchado sin problemas. Se dirigieron a la entrada del gremio, y tras entrar Erza para arreglar unos papeles el grupo se despidió hasta el día siguiente. La rubia abrió la puerta celestial de Plue y el pequeño tembloroso apareció a su lado contento. Ese día Natsu y Happy se habían marchado antes y nadie le iba a acompañar a su casa, por lo que había decidido llamar al pequeño espíritu para que le hiciese compañía. Llegaron al canal que pasaba por Magnolia y se sentó en la orilla con Plue a su lado.

-¿De qué podría disfrazarme yo? –murmuró a la chica mientras sostenía a Plue en brazos y lo miraba. –Dice que opuesto, pero ¿qué es opuesto para mí? ¿Tendría que disfrazarme de espíritu? –tras decir esto se imaginó a ella misma disfrazada de Sagitario y desechó al momento la idea. Tendría que pensar otras cosas, porque se negaba a ir de ellos. Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y viendo que no salía nada bueno de ella se levantó y se dirigió a su casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta de abajo observó que la ventana de su piso estaba abierta, y pensativa se dio cuenta de que ella la había dejado cerrada. Asustada pensando que le podían haber entrado a robar subió las escaleras corriendo y entró de golpe en su casa. Lo primero que notó es que todo parecía estar en su lugar, y tras mirar el lugar detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no había sido ese el caso. Se comenzó a cambiar de ropa y tras ponerse el pijama se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y soltó dio un respingo al notar algo en el colchón. Agarró la colcha y las sábanas y al apartarlas un poco descubrió a su amigo pelirosa durmiendo plácidamente junto con Happy. ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo! Entraba en su casa sin permiso y encima tenía algunas veces la poca vergüenza de quedarse dormido en su cama. Lo observó un rato y se sonrojó. Cuando Natsu dormía su rostro adquiría una expresión muy tranquila y una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar lo que hacía acercó su mano a unos mechones que caían en la cara y los apartó con una caricia. El chico suspiró al notar ese contacto y siguió durmiendo. Ese era su Natsu, el chico alegre que hacía dos años le había invitado al gremio. El que luego le había pedido que fuese su compañera de misiones y que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Ella se había sentido más unida a él que con el resto, y tras una charla con Levy habían llegado a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de él. No lo había podido evitar, pero era así.

Cansada y con mucho sueño no le dio importancia a aquello y se tumbó a su lado. Ya habían dormido en la misma cama varias veces y eso no había cambiado absolutamente nada entre ellos. Sintió un poco de frío se acurrucó instintivamente muy cerca del cuerpo del chico y se durmió.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápida y con las primeras luces del sol Lucy abrió los ojos. Se desperezó en la cama y notó como Natsu seguía aún durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama y mientras se frotaba los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Buenos días Lucy, ya era hora de que despertaras.

-¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? –Lucy se ruborizó solo de imaginar cómo se los habían encontrado.

-Hemos llamado un par de veces y Happy nos ha abierto la puerta. No nos esperábamos encontraros a Natsu y a ti durmiendo juntitos –dijo Gray alzando y descendiendo las cejas en una mirada divertida.

-¡Se gusssssssstaaaan! –Happy volaba diciendo eso alrededor de la mesa.

-¡E-eso no es verdad Happy! –Lucy intentó atraparlo para callarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Venga, no hace falta que seas tan tímida con nosotros. –Erza la miraba con una sonrisa y siguiéndole el juego a Gray. –Espero que hayáis usado protección…

-Se gussssssstan. –continuaba el gato repitiendo.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías! –gritó Lucy con la cara a punto de estallarle de la vergüenza. Al alzar la voz consiguió despertar a Natsu, que al igual que ella se desperezó y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los otros.

-Buenos días… Cuanta gente hay aquí. Lucy, no vuelvas a gritar así, no es agradable despertarse de esa manera.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero ellos lo han provocado.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-De nada, de nada. –cortó Erza el tema ya que con Natsu no podían hacer bromas de ese tipo porque no las pillaba. -¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, muy calentito la verdad. El caso es que, he tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero me ha dado una idea para carnaval.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has soñado?

-Eso no lo voy a decir. –murmuró avergonzado Natsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh bueno, y entonces, ¿qué idea has tenido para carnaval? –preguntó curioso el mago de hielo.

-Creo que ya he decidido cuál será mi disfraz. –dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza y mirando al grupo sonriendo. – ¡Iré disfrazado de Lucy!

Un grito agudo y repentino rompió el silencio que había provocado esa frase.

-¡¿QUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

* * *

¿Cómo reaccionará Lucy ante la idea de Natsu? ¿Qué decidirá hacer ella a raíz de lo que ha pasado? Si queréis saberlo tan solo tenéis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, cualquier comentaro es más que bien recibido! ;)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
